


Keep

by bklue18



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: Not everything is for keeps.





	Keep

**[Original story first posted on my now-defunct Wordpress blog]**

Today's our special day.  It's the first day we met and I cannot wait to surprise him!

It was three years ago when he caught my eye.  We were at a benefit.  He was dressed in a dapper suit that fit his hunky persona.  I was dressed in a white and black outfit, my hair done up the way I always did at functions like this - in a simple yet elegant ponytail.  I was shy and keeping to myself most of the time but he walked over to ask me if I was enjoying myself. I gave him an 'okay' as a response when all I really wanted to tell him, was that the benefit mostly sucked until he came over to talk to me.

I smiled as I garnished the steak I had made for our special anniversary night. It smells and looks heavenly.  I can't wait till he tries it.

I wiped my hands on my apron and carried the plates out to the dining table.  I placed them on the table mat before adjusting the position of the bottle of Aged Cabernet Sauvignon that I got earlier from the wine shop downtown.  I took off my apron and headed back into the kitchen to hang it on the hook.  I looked around the kitchen.  The chocolate souffle was baking in the oven and everything was going smoothly.  All I needed to do now was to bring my hunk to his surprise.

* * *

I opened the door and smiled seeing my gorgeous boy still sleeping.  I walked over to him and lightly ran my fingers through his hair.  He jolted awake and moved from his sleeping position.

"Hi sweetie." I said. "Dinner's served."

He was too surprised to speak or maybe he's just sleepy.  Silly boy.

"Sweetie... It's the day we first met, remember?" I said.  
"I remember." He said.

I smiled. "Then what are you waiting for? Your dapper suit is in the bathroom. Get dressed!"

He slowly moved towards the bathroom as I sat down on the bed, to wait for him.  To kill time while waiting, I reached for the remote and switched on the television.

"The Delaney family are still searching for their son, 3 years after his disappearance at the family's benefit. There have been several reports with leads to his whereabouts but nothing the NYPD can confirm."

The screen widened from the close-up shot to a wide shot of the news anchor with a picture of... Me.

"Anthony Delaney was last seen with this woman, who was working at the benefit. Despite the NYPD having firm beliefs on this lead, the endless search for this mystery woman has the authorities looking to newer leads."

I smiled at the television before switching it off.  I stood up and straightened my skirt as I turned to look at my dapper man in his suit.  Despite his ever-present frown and refusal to speak more than five words to me, he is mine.

And I'm going to keep it that way.


End file.
